


Meet Cute

by HighQueenMargot



Series: Quackity/JSchlatt Works [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Football | Soccer, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQueenMargot/pseuds/HighQueenMargot
Summary: A meet cute that I wrote in class. Let me know if you would be interested in the continuation of this story?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Quackity/JSchlatt Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Meet Cute

Alex was on the field, eyes narrowed at a soccer ball. Right now there was only one thing on his mind, and that was kicking the ball into the goal. It wasn’t much of a goal, just a vague area between two trees, but he was determined to win. Maybe his english quiz had sucked and the cafeteria was out of pizza by the time he got there, but he could kick a goddamn ball. Right?

He shook his head out from his thoughts, looking away from the ball at the smug student guarding the trees. He started to run up, and then kicked as hard as he could. All at once, three important things happened. First, the ball went flying towards the trees, but was batted out of the air by the neon clad goalie. Second his shoe flew off his foot and into the air. Third, Alex fell on his ass. When he pulled himself off the ground, was immediately pushed back down. He turned and looked up at an extremely angry boy with brown hair and nice clothes.  
“Ouch. What was that for?” He asked. The boy responded with flared nostrils. He held up a familiar shoe and dropped it on the ground.  
“Watch where you kick next time.” He said walking away. Alex watched him go and felt a wave of guilt as he saw scuffed dirt on the back of the boy’s jacket. He sprang up and followed after him, shrugging at his friend who stood between the trees.  
“Hey man, I’m sorry about that,” Alex said, rubbing the back of his head.  
“No need to apoligize, I’m sure you can make it up to me somehow,” the boy said, a glint in his eye.  
“Like with homework? I’m not exactly an ‘A’ student…”  
“Whatever it is, you owe me. Unless you wanted to pay for my jacket’s drycleaning?” At that, Alex shrank a little, thinking of his empty wallet and shitty retail job.”  
“Sure man whatever,” He responded. The boy held out his hand, and Alex stared at it questioningly.   
“Your phone?” The boy asked. Alex looked even more confused.  
“For my contact information.” he elaborated. Alex’s face went red and he handed over his beat-up smart phone, complete with a cheap black case. The boy typed his information and walked away, saying  
“Text me” as he went. Alex looked down at his phone. There was a new contact with a number and a message in the notes part. It read ‘IOU for hitting him with a shoe’. In the name portion there were only initials. 

J.S.


End file.
